


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（16）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（16）

冯豆子和萌萌约在一家西餐厅见面。  
他本来不想去，但听萌萌在电话里泣不成声哭得一句完整话都说不清，也蛮好奇这女人到底发生了什么，怎么还有脸面再出现在他面前的。而且他那时候又不想回家，谁让尤东东一声不吭就挂他视频。  
于是冯豆子带着七分好奇三分赌气，就去赴约了。  
萌萌跟之前相比没有太大变化，看得出是精心打扮过来见他的，虽然眼睛哭得有点肿，但离远了看还是一副光彩照人的样子。  
冯豆子一边往座位上走一边觉得自己以前看上她也不是没有原因的。  
但是看上她却没能看透她，这却是有原因的。  
不管怎么说那时候被骗了的人是自己，人财两空的也是自己。现在回想起来发现真相之后的冯豆子其实也没多难受，反而有种从家庭羁绊中解脱出来的快感。比起失去萌萌和那个不知道是谁的孩子，显然被骗走的钱让他更难以释怀。  
——同样对此难以释怀的还有冯大米。  
所以冯豆子这次再见到萌萌，就有一种过去自己的傻气实体化了的感觉，让他忍不住嘴角抽搐。  
有服务生上来点单，冯豆子没有长谈的心思，只要了杯气泡水。  
然而坐在对面的萌萌一见到他就不管不顾，声泪俱下地开始哭诉自己也是个被欺骗了的可怜人，一时鬼迷心窍才上了别人的当，结果现在孩子被带走了，说好的钱也一分都没有给她。  
冯豆子面部不改色地听完，心说活该！你这不是自找的吗。  
“所以你被别人骗了，就回来找被你骗了的我来寻求安慰了？”  
萌萌显然没有料到冯豆子会是这样的反应，忙说“不是”。  
她有些吃惊，冯豆子以前虽然混蛋，但对漂亮女人还是蛮温柔的，并不会说这种咄咄逼人的严重话。才不到一年时间，他怎么好像变了很多？  
“我就是忽然意识到自己也是被人利用了，觉得以前特别对不起你，想回来跟你道个歉。”萌萌擦擦眼泪，低头可怜巴巴地说。  
然而冯豆子已经不吃她这一套了。萌萌今天化的妆不算浓，但哭过一番之后眼睫毛还是有些晕开，眼睛周围看起来黑糊糊的。  
还没有尤东东哭起来一半好看。冯豆子心里想。  
“不用了。”他喝完一杯气泡水，“要不是你给我打电话我都忘了那些事了，你以后自己好好的吧。”  
他说完直接起身到前台买了单，萌萌坐在原位呆愣半天才反应过来，抓起包追上去，在门口拉住冯豆子的手，一下又哭倒在他怀里。  
“我真的知道错了，对不起，你能原谅我吗？”  
冯豆子心里泛起嘀咕，他想萌萌以前有这么难缠吗？怎么推也推不走呢？  
大街上他不好动作太粗鲁，只好小声让萌萌放手，他还赶着回家做饭呢。  
萌萌充耳不闻，抱住他的腰撒娇道：“别做饭了，我们在外面吃吧，我请你，就当是向你道歉。”  
“不行，还有人在家等我呢。”  
萌萌这回抱着他的双手一僵：“你已经有人了？”  
冯豆子两手一摊：“不然呢，等你回来继续骗我吗？”  
听完这话萌萌思忖半晌，立刻做出了反应，委屈道，“果然你还是很在意，不肯原谅我。”  
“我说这位姐姐，”冯豆子有些不耐烦了，“都这时候了我原不原谅你还有什么意义吗？你想道歉早干嘛去了？少扯那些没用的，我没让你还钱都是我大人不记小人过，宰相肚里能撑船了。”  
他这回用了些力气，甩开萌萌的手，看也没看她走去路边拦车。  
萌萌低着头斜眼瞪着头也不回就离开的人，抓着包带的手微微颤抖，似乎是不甘心就这么让他走了。  
她赌了一把，一甩头发，也不装楚楚可怜了，大方走上前叫住冯豆子，诚诚恳恳道：“我真是来跟你道歉的，你收着也好不收也罢。明天我就要离开北京了，走之前觉得这座城市也就只有你还留给我点美好的念想，才过来见你。”她看到冯豆子回过头，妩媚一笑问道，“不跟我抱一下？以后我都不会再来打扰你了。”  
萌萌身上有种特别的美，因为她是Beta，不像Omega那样全然娇弱，又不十分强硬，亦刚亦柔使她的气质矜持而高贵，不再装模作样之后坦然的样子让冯豆子突然回忆起最初见到她的时候惊艳的感觉。  
毕竟是有过一段过去，还在一起生活过那么久。冯豆子虽然心中不快，但很多感受他还是记得的。  
这么一位美女走之前最后想见的人竟然是自己，冯豆子有些飘飘然，看来他还是很有魅力的嘛。  
思及此，冯豆子没再扭捏，爽快地张开双臂跟她抱了一下。  
萌萌恰好就在这留了一手。她抱完没有立刻放开冯豆子，而是踮起脚尖抓住他的衣领出其不意吻了他。  
周围有路人看到了这一幕朝他们吹口哨。然而萌萌并没有加深那个吻，点到即止地离开，回头笑得风情万种，扭着腰洒脱地跟冯豆子挥手拜拜了。  
剩下冯豆子傻在原地，看着萌萌的背影，心想卧槽这女人前后变化也太大了，刚才哭得梨花带雨的人是谁？  
萌萌还是很了解冯豆子，知道他不吃装可怜那一套之后立刻换了方式。只有让冯豆子感到他处于下风，他才会对一件事念念不忘一直纠结。  
所以她要做先走的那个人，因为被留在原地的必然要耿耿于怀。  
冯豆子的确回家的一路上都在琢磨，比起半年多以前萌萌近似于落荒而逃的消失，今天这潇洒离场的最后一面显然更让冯豆子在意。  
“留情”这种事萌萌显然十分擅长，冯豆子时隔这么久，很多地方变了，很多地方也没变，比如他还是无法分辨萌萌到底哪些是给他挖的坑，哪些只是在逗他玩。

进家门的时候冯豆子还在想这事，但很快就被食物的香气吸引了注意力。  
尤东东一个人吃饭，四菜一汤好不丰盛。  
冯豆子惊得下巴要掉：“这些都是你自己做的？”我在家的时候怎么从来没见你做饭！  
“不是，晚上大姐来过，给我们带的。”他说“我们”的时候明显有个尴尬的停顿，但冯豆子一心想吃肉，没听出来。  
可是尤东东却在冯豆子走近的时候敏感地闻到了他身上陌生的味道。  
那是另一个人的信息素，很淡，但既然能留在他身上，就说明他们绝对有过一些能留下味道的亲密接触。  
至于亲密到何种程度，尤东东不知道，也不愿去想。  
他看着满桌的食物突然没了食欲，冯豆子没换衣服，坐在他对面，陌生的味道一点点钻进他的鼻腔，让尤东东觉得恶心。  
“你好臭，去洗了澡再来吃。”他上前去夺冯豆子手里的筷子。  
冯豆子并不依他，他在外面跑了一天，又经了萌萌那一遭，身心俱疲，这会儿饿得要命。“你别胡闹！我哪儿臭了？我都没去什么地方。”  
“谁知道你跟谁去了什么地方，身上乱七八糟的臭味。”  
尤东东离开餐桌，退开几步站在沙发那边看他自己在身上闻了闻，然后什么都没闻出来继续吃饭。  
“你儿子很敏感的，他什么都知道。冯豆子你要是坚持不住了完全可以直说，用不着这样暗示我。”  
冯豆子听不懂他的话：“什么？？？我暗示你什么了？”  
尤东东隔着一段距离看他茫无所知继续没心没肺吃饭的样子感到一阵泄气，觉得以冯豆子这种反射弧可能永远也说不通。  
他跟自己说算了，换了个话题问冯豆子家具选的怎么样。  
“我记了几个货号。下次那你跟我一起去吧？不用逛很久，看我记的那几个就行。”  
尤东东点点头说好。  
“下午我不是有意挂你视频，手机刚好没电了。”  
他撒了个谎，看到冯豆子吃饭的动作慢了几秒，含糊应了句“哦”，但也没追究他充上电之后怎么没再打过去。  
“我听到那个导购问你的话了……”尤东东有些忐忑，试探着问道，“后来你怎么说的？”  
冯豆子风卷残云吃完最后一口饭，往椅子上一靠，笑着看向尤东东：“你想知道啊？”  
尤东东紧张地抓着衣角，想知道又不想知道，“我……”  
“谁让你手机没电得那么不是时候，我才不告诉你呢。”  
冯豆子吃饱喝足，从餐桌前起身要回卧室躺着，他累了一天，此时不想洗碗，待会儿再说。  
尤东东急忙跑去关卧室的门，不让他进去，“你身上真的臭，要不你去沙发上躺着吧。”如果卧室里也有陌生人的味道，那他晚上肯定别想睡觉了。  
冯豆子觉得尤东东今天好奇怪，特别无理取闹。  
“你从刚才开始就怎么回事啊？我哪里臭了？”  
他压根没想到是因为萌萌的原因，因为在他看来，那都算意外，他并没有太把萌萌放在心上，而且萌萌也说了是最后一面，那些以前的破烂事没必要提，倒是尤东东敏感过头了。  
“我不想问你去哪里了，也不想知道你是怎么惹上了别人的味道，那个问题你是怎么回答的我也心里有数了。”尤东东索性破罐破摔，情绪激动道，“但现在已经没有客房了，我不方便睡沙发，也没其他地方去。你洗个澡再进卧室吧，不然我恶心。”  
冯豆子被他强硬的语气搞得一愣，“你说什么呢……？什么别人的味道？什么没地方去？你又想去哪？”  
“我闻的到的，我对你太敏感了，就是陌生人的味道，我讨厌的味道。”尤东东鼻子发酸，但他深呼吸几下忍住了，“我也没想去哪，都这时候了我还能去哪？你儿子让我根本离不开你！”  
心比天大的冯豆子同志这会儿总算意识到或许是因为萌萌最后那个拥抱，也或许是那个吻。不知道她用了什么方法能把自她的味道留在自己身上那么久，正常来讲一路坐车回来还开着窗，早该吹散了。  
这萌萌也太狠了？临走还要坑他一遭。  
冯豆子明白问题缘由，赶紧解释，“诶哟你想太多了！我就碰到一老朋友，她要离开北京了我跟她抱了一下！”  
“我不想听！”尤东东捂着鼻子走开冯豆子好几米远，“你快去洗澡！不洗澡不要跟我说话！”  
他跑去阳台开窗户，“你当我傻的吗，就抱一下能留味道那么久？”  
冯豆子总不能说自己被强吻了，那他今晚怕是要睡沙发。可是他也不知道萌萌用的什么方法，根本解释不清，索性先进浴室洗澡去了，正好也给尤东东一个冷静的时间。  
冯豆子挤了好多沐浴露，前后足足洗了三轮，还刷了牙洗了头发，把换下来的衣服丢进洗衣机。  
出来的时候他看到尤东东呆呆地坐在沙发上，眼圈红红的，他想问尤东东是不是哭过了，话到嘴边又咽了回去，这种明知故问的事实在有些讨打，他想给尤东东也留个面子。  
冯豆子先去阳台把窗户关了，然后坐在沙发上，没敢靠尤东东太近，伸展了一下四肢，“这回行了吧？还臭吗？”  
他见尤东东不理他，以为他还在生气，蹭过去挨着他坐，考虑着措辞，“真就是过去一朋友，我都没当回事，回来才没跟你提。你能不能别总无理取闹了？生气对你对宝宝都不好。”  
“她肯定是嫉妒我们生活幸福，临走才故意搞我的。我也不知道她用的什么招，但我真的啥也没干，我冤枉啊！”  
“冯豆子。”尤东东突然打断他，“我不想听你说别人。”  
冯豆子忙说好好好我不说了。  
“你说我是不是产前焦虑症？我们明明说好无论谁反悔都可以的。”尤东东攥着自己的衣袖，像是下了很大决心，哽咽开口道，“可你刚刚洗澡的时候我想了想，我接受不了你反悔。”  
尤东东低着头，颤抖着从上衣口袋里掏一堆碎纸片放在茶几上。  
冯豆子只瞥了一眼就知道那是什么，他从来没刻意藏过那东西，就放在床头抽屉里。一开始他是觉得遮遮掩掩没意思，反倒显得心里有鬼；越到后来他越觉得没必要，因为那张纸对他来说已经没什么用了。  
但他没想到尤东东竟然在那上面有这么深的执念。  
尤东东控制不住眼泪，哭得肩膀一抽一抽，一边拼那些碎纸片，一边嘴里不断说着“对不起”。  
“我不是故意的……我也不知道我怎么了，回过神的时候我已经把它撕了……对不起……我还有电子版，回头我再打印一份，我们重新签字……”  
他哭着拼好了，却不敢回头看冯豆子的反应，捂住脸反反复复说同一句话，像是做了天大错事的孩子，恨不得把自己缩成一团，没人看见他，没人来怪他，没人发现他心里潜藏的恶意和自私，也没人来揭穿他就快要遮不住的心思和念头。  
“对不起……我不是故意的……”  
冯豆子根本没理那些碎纸，他心疼地抱住哭得浑身发抖的尤东东，亲吻他的头发，强硬地把他的手掰下来逼他跟自己对视。  
“没事，你撕了就撕了，我也早就想撕了。以后我们也不签了，不要那破协议了，我不要了。”  
可尤东东特别执拗，哭着坚持道，“不、不行。那是我们之前说好了的。”  
“我后悔了，我当时就不该签。你别哭了，快别哭了。”  
冯豆子亲吻他的鼻尖，帮他擦掉眼泪，但涌出的泪水更多，尤东东整张脸都涨红了，满是泪痕。  
“我一定是、产前焦虑了，我真的不是故意的……”  
“你是故意的也没关系，先别哭了，我不怪你，你再哭我才真要生气了。”  
冯豆子心疼死了，也不知道要怪萌萌还是该怪这破协议，但这协议又是尤东东说要签的，现在他自己反而为一张破纸哭成了泪人。  
“我、我白天，挂掉视频，是故意的……我不敢听……”  
“我以为、我并不会在意的……但我、我现在，特别想知道，你说了什么。”  
“我后悔了……我不该挂断……对不起……”  
冯豆子要被他搞的心都要碎了，他真怕尤东东再这么下去一会儿哭背过气。“没事没事，别道歉了，我不怪你，你别哭了啊。”  
“你到底、说了什么……你怎么回答的……你能不能、再跟我说一遍……呜哇……！”  
冯豆子安慰了半天一点作用都没有，尤东东哭得更厉害了，上气不接下气，脖子耳朵一片红，全身上下都在颤抖，眼泪止也止不住，他都快跟着他一起哭了。  
“你先别哭，你不哭了，我就告诉你。”  
“那你、你不能骗我。”  
“我不骗你，我骗你天打雷劈。”  
尤东东红着眼睛，抽噎着慢慢停止了哭声，任由冯豆子给他抹干眼泪，亲了亲他湿润的睫毛。  
嘴里咸咸的，心里却发苦。  
冯豆子把他抱在怀里，却不敢用力，怕一不小心这瘦弱的人就碎了，消失不见了。  
“我说的是，那是当然了，我的Omega我不爱谁爱。”  
尤东东抬手抓紧了他的背，“那你说的是心里话吗？”  
“不是心里话。”  
怀里的人听完用力捶他，张牙舞爪要挣脱，眼泪又翻涌上来。  
冯豆子却收紧了手臂，不让他逃开，缓缓继续道，“我的心里话是，我很爱他。只是不知道他爱不爱我。”  
尤东东吸吸鼻子，瘪着嘴，“那你现在知道了吗？”  
“他一直哭，又不说，我去哪里知道？”  
尤东东沉默了一会儿，把下巴放在冯豆子肩膀上，凑近他耳边说道，“我知道，我可以偷偷告诉你。”  
冯豆子没说话，安静地等他说“那个Omega”心里的小秘密。  
尤东东飞快地扭头亲了一下拥抱着人的脸颊，他睫毛上还挂着泪珠，嘴角却藏不住笑意。

“他说他也爱你。”


End file.
